


Of Pyjamas and other Nightwear

by nanuk_dain



Series: MCU Slash Fanart: Avengers, Deadpool [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cuddling, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Photoshop, Team fun, domestic team, funny pyjamas, sexy Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-10 14:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11129163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanuk_dain/pseuds/nanuk_dain
Summary: When Natasha said she'd give Steve a pair of Iron Man pyjamas for Christmas, she meant it.(And Steve actually wears them - much to Tony's delight.)(Of course Natasha also gave Tony a nice pair of cute Captain America PJs. Fair is fair.)(And Tony wears them with no shame and a huge, smug grin when he sees Steve blush.)(Clint never lets them live it down.)(And Thor has taken to wearing one of Jane's old tops to bed. He still thinks he's honouring a Midgard tradition. Nobody ever corrected him, including Jane. Not only does she think it's incredibly cute that he wants to wear something of hers although it won't ever fit, she also greatly appreciates the way her too-small top accentuates Thor's body in all the right places.)(So does the rest of the team.)





	Of Pyjamas and other Nightwear

**Author's Note:**

> Do you remember how in 'Five Times Tony stole Steve's Clothes' I hinted at Thor believing it a Midgard custom for couples to wear a piece of each other's clothing? Well, many people asked for Thor wearing something of Jane's since he was thinking about doing it. So, here's the result - I hope you like the view XD I also couldn't resist the idea of Nat really giving the boys Captain America and Iron Man themed PJs, so I had to manip it ^_^
> 
> This manip took over 15 hours and had a total of 96 layers at its worst, so you'd really really make my day with a we comment. Please feed my artist's soul - comments are love ^_^

[ ](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/nanuk_dain/16335757/128224/128224_original.jpg)


End file.
